Harry's Birthday
by ragsweas
Summary: After the events of CC. it is Harry's birthday, and all his friends and family are here to celebrate. But what is a family and friends gathering, without some pranks, little fights, and lots of fun?
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter sat cross-legged, attentively listening to his dead godfather, parents and Remus Lupin, along with Remus' wife Nymphadora as they blurted out stories. Sirius black would often give away rather embarrassing stories, which would award him a smack on his head. James and Lily were happy telling him various bits and bytes of their lives. Suddenly, the deads noticed something, which Harry did not. They smiled to each other, and finally, Lily said, "Happy Birthday son. I think you should go now. You have a long day ahead."

...

As Harry woke up, Lily Luna Potter jumped on her father and shouted, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY DAD!"

Rubbing his ears, he said, "Merlin Lily, you will make me deaf!" Just then, Ginerva 'Ginny' Molly Weasley-Potter came in the room, balancing a cake in air. James Sirius Potter came in behind her, grinning. With his newly acquired spectacles, he looked like a splitting image of his grandfather. James too jumped on the four-poster bed.

Half asleep Albus Severus Potter entered the room. He looked like a younger version of Harry, minus the glasses and scar. He rubbed his eyes. Along with the others, he went and sat down on his fathers' bed. The little family of five sat down and sang a pretty long Happy-Birthday song at midnight. Harry pulled everyone in a hug. Thankfully, Al did not try and break free. After the events of the last year, Albus and Harry had managed to be on a same page.

As soon as the little celebration was over, the three childrnen went back to their rooms. Ginny kissed Harry gently and said, "Amos Diggory was found dead three days ago. They have his funeral the day after tomorrow." Harry smiled and said, "Looks like he is finally happy with Cedric."

...

Harry climbed down the stairs in the morning. He smelled bacon and eggs. Going into the kitchen, he gently kissed his wife, which was followed by groans.

"If you don't like it, don't see it!" Ginny stated, and went back to her cooking. She had taken the day off especially for Harry's birthday. Last three ones had been quiet a disaster.

Harry ruffled James' hair (who hated it when anyone except himself did that), and sat down. As Ginny reached out for and egg, he saw a twinkle in his eldest's eyes. Albus grinned, and Lily snorted into her food. Before Harry could make out what was happening, Ginny broke the egg.

Soon, the whole kitchen was engulfed into laughter, fireworks, and a Happy-Birthday song by all the people ever knew. Harry took out his wand and stopped everything at once.

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER!" Ginny bellowed, but James was nowhere to be seen. But Ginny knew better. She pulled away the invisibility cloak. James at once started to run, but taking out her wand, she said, "Accio James." At once James was dragged back into the room.

Unable to hold it any longer, Albus broke into fits of laughter, along with his sister and father, as James heard a long lecture, and the only part audible was, "It was Al's and Lil's idea!"

...

Ronald was grinning. Harry was going to love this. Actually, he was going to hate it, but Ron was going to enjoy this. And as he thought, it was precisely what happened.

Harry was dumbstruck. Where once stood his desk, was a pile of letters and presents. Even a few howlers. He looked at Ron and sat down on the floor. Ron eagerly started going through the gifts.

"Even twenty years later? I am soon going to run away!" and Ron continued grinning like an idiot. Harry hit him on the head.

"Ouch! What was that for?"

"For being a jerk! Now help me clear this mess up." The two friends checked all the gifts for curses, and finally, Harry sent a few of the parcels to his house. One of them was a boggart, which first turned into a spider, and then in the dead bodies of their loved ones, and when both the best friends stood in front of it, a dead Ginny with Spider Legs. Ron promised he was going to kill the person who sent it,after laughing like a maniac.

After Harry had done enough, he sat down on a couch, and with Ron opposite to him. They started talking about old times, how Chudely Cannons made it almost to the finals, when Ron suddenly asked, "Do you think Scorpius has taken a liking towards my daughter?"

Harry sat stupefied for a second, and then asked, "What?"

"I don't know. I just have a feeling." Ron said, and began thinking about something.

"You are thinking. That's unusual!" This time it was Harry who got hit on his head. Just then, the door fling open, and Hermione enetered the room.

"Happy Birthday Harry!" she went on to hug her best friend and pulled out a package. Ron went up to her and was about to kiss her when she pulled back. He rolled his eyes and said, "I am not Albus in disguise! i do not want another kid or a holiday!"

Hermione smiled and kissed him. Meanwhile, Harry smiled and opened the package, finding yet another book on spells. "You are coming to tonight's party, aren't you?"

"Yes, wouldn't miss it for the world. But, just in case." Harry nodded. She looked around and said,"It looks clean!"

"I did it!" Ron said, and Harry grinned. The Golden Trio sat on Harry's couch as more Owls swooped in. Soon, Hermione left, muttering something about 'werewolf legislation' and Ron left as he got a call from George to look after the shop.

As Harry was left alone, he couldn't help wondering how good his life was.

...

Teddy Lupin was having one of the worst days ever. It was his godfather's birthday, but because of the stupid Dementor attack in South, he had to rush there. He looked at his father's watch, and wondered if he would be able to make it for the party or not. Because if he didn't, Victorie and Lily were going to kill him!

Maybe a gift for them would cheer them up? Shaking his head, he said to himself, "Almost all your life you have been with them, and this is a plan you come up with?"

Just then, he heard one of the other Aurors shout, "They are this side!" Shaking his head, he went towards the other direction.

...


	2. Chapter 2

Lily ran all through the house, running errands Ginny had given her. James and Albus were Playing a game of Exploding snaps, after cleaning the whole house. Just then, the floo turned green and George Weasley stepped out of there.

"Uncle George!" Lily dropped the package she was holding, and ran to George. He hugged the little girl, and James and Albus followed, with Albus almost tripping over the package. After he was done with the kids, Lily asked, "Where's Fred?"

"Up in the heaven, watching over you and me…"

"Uncle George!" Lily furrowed her eyebrows and her brothers laughed. George smiled and said, "He will for there for the party. Apparently he gave Angelina a toffee as an apology for a trick played at her in the morning. She took it absent-minded, and the next thing we knew, she had a Five-foot long tongue!"

The children burst out laughing, and Ginny entered. Hugging her elder brother, she asked, "What happened?" She was answered in drabbles by all her children. Ginny shooed them all, and led George in the kitchen. They sat down, and Ginny asked, "So what brings my big brother here?"

He hesitated a bit, and then, holding his twin's hand on his neck, he said, "I was missing Fred. After seeing the little trick from my son, it reminded me of the time we had elongated Harry's cousin's tongue, what was his name…"

"Dudley"

"Yes, Dudley. I started to miss him terribly. Thought my sister and mischievous nephew could help." Ginny held his hand as a drop of tear fell down from George's eyes. Yet he was smiling. They sat in comfortable silence for a while. But the silence was short lived.

James flew in the room, mounted on the broom, lily behind him. Both the siblings ducked as the two kids zoomed in and out of the kitchen. Finally stopping, Lily looked at George and said, "Fancy a game of Quidditch? Albus could be the refree."

George thought for a second, and then taking Ginny's hand, led her out on the pitch.

...

Teddy looked around. He felt very cold. He took another bite from his chocolate. He was terrified, and had taken up the brown shade of his father's hair. At that moment, had anybody seen him, he could have easily been mistaken for Remus.

Always on alert, with his wand in his hand, he led three aurors into the forest. He himself was not a very old auror, but he had mastered DADA like his father, and despite being clumsy like her mother, he was still as good as her as she was as an Auror.

Suddenly, he felt coldness taking over him. At once, thinking about his parents and godfather, he Shouted, "EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

A wolf jumped out from the tip of his wand, and chased the dementors away. But before he could realize, a dementor had caught hold of him from behind.

...

Ron looked at his brother's shop as it filled. George's item were being sold at such a fast rate, he often wondered if his brother had turned richer than Harry. He shook his head and got up. Asking on of the other managers to look after the shop, he flooed to the Burrow.

Even after so many years, Burrow had not changed even a wee bit. Of course, more rooms had been added so that the whole Weasley clan could fit in there, but the feeling of home never left.

As soon as he stepped out of the floo, he could hear his mother commanding, which felt more like shouting.

"Audery, please look after Molly and Lucy. They are not yet ready! Fred! i do not want a single product from your father's shop at Harry's birthday. His muggle cousin is coming. Fleur! where are your children? Get them ready! Angelina, oh Merlin what has Fred done again?! Fred, come back here this instant! Fix the..."

Ron quietly avoided his mother and went to his room to have some sleep. Even though he and Hermione had bought a house not far away, Ron always came to Burrow for resting. Just then, the door burst open, and Roxanne and Hugo came running in. Ron sat up on the bed, And Hugo said, "A patronus has come for you. It is about Teddy."

...

Harry was sitting in his office, going through one of the files. He turned the page, and saw the reports about Delphini. Thinking about the trouble, he turned the page.

Just then, the door flung open, and Dennis Creevey entered. Harry looked up, and he said, "It's Teddy. He was attacked severely by a Dementor."

...

 **hey guys, i have not got even a single revies. Please review. it's one of my first fanfics.**


	3. Chapter 3

Teddy Lupin lay on a hospital bed. The first thing that he remembered was Dementors. Even before opening his eyes, his hands searched for his wand. He then felt a hand on his', and quickly opened his eyes.

Lily sat on the bed, Victorie on a chair beside the bed, James and Albus were standing at far corner. His eyes searched for his grandmother, but then he remembered her death six months ago. He looked at her sister and smiled.

"I'm going to kill you if you die!" She muttered under her breath. He chuckled, knowing well enough how worried Lily would have been.

"Lily-flower, Do you actually think I will die so soon? Who will hit you when you get your OWL's result?" he asked teasingly, which rewarded him a punch on his arm. He looked over at Victorie, who said, "Mum was so scared when she heard the news. I am sure she loves you more than she me, Louis and Dominique."

Teddy smiled, and the door burst open. Harry entered, followed by Ginny and George. Teddy looked at him and said, "messed up your birthday, didn't I Godfather?"

"Well, it wouldn't be my birthday without a lot of happening." Replied Harry. James smirked at the remark. The, a healer entered and checked Teddy. Finally, she said, "Lots of chocolate and proper care. You are free to go now."

"Well that will happen. Dad's cake is chocolate!"

…

Mrs. Weasley, even after being so old, had managed to clean the Potter House spotlessly. Of course, Angelina, Fleur, Audery and all her grandchildren had helped.

Like every year, Harry's birthday party only had his close friends on his birthday. That included the Weasleys, Longbottoms, Scamenders, the whole DA, and a few of his children's friends. looked at the time-telling watch beside the wizarding clock on the kitchen's wall, and said, "Hurry up you lot! Harry will be here any moment now, and so will be the guests!"

As if to prove her statement true, The floo turned green. Molly looked at it expecting Harry, but was shocked for what came next.

Draco Malfoy stepped out of the fireplace along with his son, Scorpius. He looked around, hoping to see someone familiar, and then saw a lot of calm, he acknowledged her.

"What are you doing here?" asked. Scorpius went forward and said, "ma'am, I am Albus' friend. He invited us. We are right on time."

"Unfortunately, can't say that for the others!" Draco could not resist giving a remark. The floo turned green again, and Hannah and Neville stepped out. The two once rivals locked their gazes, and acknowledged each other with a bow.

"Rose!" Scorpius exclaimed, which brought the adult's attention back into the present. Rose smiled at Scorpius and asked, "How have you been?"

"I've been good. You?"

"Same here." After a pregnant pause, Angelina came into the room. Draco looked at her and said, ""Johnson. I must say I am surprised."

"it is Weasley now, Malfoy. Seems like you have been out-of-date!"

Draco was about to comment back when the floo turned green again, and the Scamander family walked into the room.

"Rolf."

"Draco."

It seemed as if the two adults knew each other well. Soon, the house was in turmoil as the Scamander twins, Lorcan and Lysander, along with the Weasley kids and Scorpius began playing a very loud game of exploding snaps. Every now and then Fred Jr would drop one or more dungbombs at one of the many places. When Dudley Dursely entered the house with his family, his children were dragged away. Despite being muggels, they knew enough abot the magical world.

And as soon as Harry and the rest entered the house, the confusion was even greater. Rolf and Draco had cornered themselves to talk about something. George had taken the nest genereation Mauraders and blurted out stories from mauraders time(that he had forced out of Sirius and Remus) and from his and Fred's time at Hogwarts, making Dudley furious as his children sat with the trouble-maker. Rose and Scorpius were sitting at a table, discussing some potion, while Ron eyed them suspiciously.

Teddy had sent Victorie away, promising he would be fine. Harry went and sat down beside him. Teddy said, "Oh I totally forgot, Godfather. Happy birthday." Harry chuckled and said, "Thank you."

"I am sure you got the Boggart!"

"That was you?" Harry burst out laughing, and so did Teddy. As they recovered, Harry said, "Better not tell Ron!" He reached out to his pocket, and gave Teddy a photograph. "Consider it a return gift."

Teddy turned the photo and was shocked. He saw a splitting image of his father, minus the scars. He looked up and asked, "is that really me?"

Harry nodded. Teddy looked back at the photograph. Once, when he had had a accident in school, and was unconscious for a week, McGonagall had remarked he looked exactly like his father when asleep. He had begged her to take a photograph if it happens again.

Teddy smiled and said, "I will never lose it."

Ginny escorted everyone to the backyard, and Harry was shocked to see his cake. Firebolt and Nimbus 2000 were kept facing each other at the table, with Hedwig on them. He gave his wife a long kiss till he heard a loud groan from everyone. Then, he heard somebody shout, "IS ANYONE THERE?"

"WE'RE HERE 'MIONE!" Ron shouted back. She came dashing into the backyard, making Teddy lose his balance, and he fell down on the tip of a cake. Everyone burst out laughing, and Hermione muttered an apology for being late and causing such trouble.

As the cake was cut and passed on, Harry heard Draco say, "You don't expect me to eat, do you potter?" he smiled to himself. Teddy too was saying, "Had to fulfill my mom's absence, didn't i? But Lily, i amsure the doctor did not prescribe that much chocolate!" Ron and Hermione were fighting in a corner. "She's not a kid anymore Ron!'"

"But…"

"I started having feelings for you in our fifth year!"

"Yet…"

"Please Ron let…."

He did not hear rest of the conversation. He saw Luna and Neville in another corner, discussing Threstals.

"Why don't they eat Veg?"

"they like meat." Luna replied and they continued talking about it. The children had all left for a match of Quidditch outside.

….

As everyone left, Ginny slept on the bed, with Harry stroking her hair. He finally said, "Have I ever thanked you enough?"

"not really. But I don't mind." They chuckled like little children, then Ginny said, "Found a little beetle in our backyard."

"So I am going to have a very…What kind of party in tomorrow's Daily Prophet?"

Ginny said, "I have no idea. Maybe one with all Dark wizards, since you had the Malfoys over. Maybe you're the nest Dark Lord, and i am having an affair with someone."

They kissed each other, and soon went to sleep, earning Harry another conversation with his dead friends. All was well.


End file.
